Game?
by KimHyunSung
Summary: Aku tak tau semua ini mulai dari mana, bukankah hanya sebuah permainan? Tapi kenapa kau membuatnya jadi kenyataan? Kau tau? aku membencinya, aku membenci semua rasa yang kau berikan padaku.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Game?

Gendre : Brothership? #Gak tau juga sih? XB #Plakk#

Pairing : ?

Rating : T? Maybe?

Summary : Aku tak tau semua ini mulai dari mana, bukankah hanya sebuah permainan? Tapi kenapa kau membuatnya jadi kenyataan? Kau tau? aku membencinya, aku membenci semua rasa yang kau berikan padaku.

Warning : BL, abal-abal, gak bermutu, crack pair, gak nyambung, tyipo (s) betebaran di mana-mana, tanda baca dan EYD yang berantakan #maklum, si EYD kgak mau sahabatan sama saya :P padah udah PDKT?#, bahasa korea yang acakadul XD

Discrlaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, kedua orang tuanya, dan ELF tentunya. Tapi terkusus untuk Yesungie eomma itu milik saya XD #Plakk... digantung# Hanya pinjam nama kok.

Dan FF ini murni milik saya

Bagi yang gak suka, gak usah dipaksain baca, ne? Saya ngak maksa kok

Don't like don't read and don't bash!

Just riview, please?

Happy Reading Chingu

.

.

.

Kriiiingg! Kriiiingg! Suara jam weker berbunyi nyaring mengusik ketenangan seorang namja manis yang tengah bergelung dalam buntalan selimut.

"Eungh!" lenguhnya. Dia terduduk dipinggir ranjang masih mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil sesekali mengusap mata dengan tangan mungilnya, langkahnya terhenti disebuah kamar bertuliskan 'KyuMin Room'. Dia melangkah masuk dan meraih jam weker dimeja nakas lalu mematikannya, tangan kanannya terangkat mengguncang bahu seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kyu, Kyunnie! Ayo bangun!"

"Eungh.. Yesung-ah?" Lengunya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam tapi dia tetap bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Hhmm? Sungmin hyung sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah meihat bed diseberangnya kosong.

"Ya! Panggil aku hyung!" Yesung bersungut-sungut dengan nada mengintimidasi yang sayangnya samasekali tak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun.

"Shireo!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meleletkan lidahnya lalu segera berlari sebelum Yesung menggeplak kepalanya.

"Ya! Dasar evil kurang ajar!" umpatnya, tapi setelahnya bibir itu tersungging sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

.

Hari ini dorm tampak sangat ramai, semua tengah bersorak gembira dengan pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang enternal magnae, Kim Ryeowook.

"Sengil cukka hamnida.. sengil cukka hamnida.. sengil cukka hamnida..."

Prok..prok..prok.. "Sengil cukkae Ryeowook-ah! Make a wish! Make a wish!" ujar leeteuk semangat. Reowook segera ngatupkan tangan dan matanya.

"Wookie-ah apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Yesung antusias. Sementara Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Rahasia, Hyung tak perlu tau.."

"Huh! Pelit" degus Yesung sebal

"xixixi..." Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Sudah-sudah ayo potong kuenya!" seru Shindong yang sudah siap dengan perutnya.

Reowook memotong kue coklat itu dengan hati-hati.

"Nah! Potongan pertama ingin kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya sang leader, Yesung berkedip-kedip dan berbisik "Aku..Aku.." tapi Reowook mengacuhkannya dan malah memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa bukan aku?" Protes Yesung tak terima.

"karena tahun lalu kan hyung sudah dapat, jadi sekarang giliran Minnie hyung. ini! Minnie hyung!" kata Ryeowook sambil memberika kuenya pada Sungmin.

"Kkkk..." Yesung mendengar tawa menyebalkan yang menambah moodnya makin buruk.

.

.

.

"Bersulaang!" seru semua member serempak menenggak bir masing-masing kecuali Yesung yang hanya minum coca-cola zero.

Glub..glub.. ahh...

Kyuhyun memandangi gelas bir yang dipegangnya, terlintas sesuatu dalam otak geniusnya.

"Ehm! Hyung-deul, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan sebuah game?" tanya kyuhyun masih memandangi gelasnya.

"Game? Game apa Kyu-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai tertarik.

"Begini, kita main dengan mengocok kertas yang sudah bertuliskan nama kita, satu kocokan akan keluar dua nama jadi, dua nama yang keluar itu adalah pasangan, urutan satu dengan dua, tiga dengan empat dan seterusnya. Karena Shindong hyung sudah punya yeojachingu, jadi hyung boleh tidak ikut?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Jinja? Yeah!" seru Shindong semangat karena tidak akan ikut permainan gila Kyuhyun

"Pasangan? Maksudnya kita pacaran?" tanya Donghae shyok.

"Waahh, hyung! kau tambah pintar saja. Ne, P.A.C.A.R.A.N" Kyuhyun bersmrik evil.

"Kau gila kyu! Kita sama-sama namja kau tau! Dan terakhir ku tau aku masih normal!" Tandas Siwon sambil berteriak heboh.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tak normal hyung? dan kita semua tau kita 100% normal. Hei! Ini hanya sebuah permainan, jangan di bawa terlalu serius, anggap saja ini hanya sebuah permainan pengisi waktu bosan kita." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Semua tampak terdiam, larut akan jalan fikirnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah! Kurasa ini cukup menarik, bukan begitu hannie?" tanya Heechul tersenyum pada Hangeng yang duduk disebelahnya, sementara hangeng sendiri tengah menimang-nimang permainan itu.

"Kurasa.. tak buruk juga" katanya sambil tersenyum-ragu, dan diamini oleh yang lain minus yesung.

"Yesung-ah, sekarang tinggal kau! Ikut atau tidak?" Yesung tampak berfikir

"Entahlah, hanya saja ini terasa aneh untukku" dia ragu "Tapi.. boleh juga! Senyumnya terkembang manis"

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai!" seru Kyuhyun semangat, degan mengocok kaleng berisi nama para member. Kertas pertama dan kedua keluar, semua member kini jadi was-was. Kyuhyun membuka kertas pertama.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang semua couple yang telah ditentukan, EunHae, KangTeuk, HanChul, ZhouRy, MinWook, SiBum dan Kyusung. Yeah.. meskipun tadi ada sedikit perdebatan SiBum antara KyuSung, Siwon dan Kibum yang ngotot ingin berpasangan dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan Yesung sebagai pasangannya, sementara Yesung yang hanya satai-santai saja. Dan akhir dari perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Siwon dan Kibum tak menyerah begitu saja, bagaimanapun Yesung adalah hyung kesayangan mereka.

"Nah, karena sekarang kita sudah berpasangan bagaimana kalau kita tetukan kamar sesuai couple masing-masing?"

"Setuju!" semangat Ryeowook

Sementara itu, seseorang terus memperhatikan Yesung sedari tadi dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Kenapa bukan aku pasangannmu?" gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh orang disampingnya.

.

.

.

Hai..hai... Riki update lagi... gak tau suka ato nggak, tapi Riki harap chingu suka. Kalo nggak suka nggak apa-apa, tinggal apus aja... khekhekhe. Tapi saya tetep berharap chingu suka hehehe... XD

Mian kalo banyak typo dan terkesan membosankan, saya menyadari XD

Bisa tebak siapa yang geliatin Yesungie eomma terus? Siapa yang bisa, bakal dapet penghargaan _

Oke! Tbc or End..?

Riview, please? ^_^ Annyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Game?

Gendre : Brothership? #Gak tau juga sih? XB #Plakk#

Pairing : ?

Rating : T? Maybe?

Summary : Aku tak tau semua ini mulai dari mana, bukankah hanya sebuah permainan? Tapi kenapa kau membuatnya jadi kenyataan? Kau tau? aku membencinya, aku membenci semua rasa yang kau berikan padaku.

Warning : BL, abal-abal, gak bermutu, crack pair, gak nyambung, tyipo (s) betebaran di mana-mana, tanda baca dan EYD yang berantakan #maklum, si EYD kgak mau sahabatan sama saya :P padah udah PDKT?#, bahasa korea yang acakadul XD

Discrlaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, kedua orang tuanya, dan ELF tentunya. Tapi terkusus untuk Yesungie eomma itu milik saya XD #Plakk... digantung# Hanya pinjam nama kok.

Dan FF ini murni milik saya

Bagi yang gak suka, gak usah dipaksain baca, ne? Saya ngak maksa kok

Don't like don't read and don't bash!

Just riview, please?

Happy Reading Chingu

.

.

.

_Hangat kasihmu peluk rasa sepiku, lembut jiwamu singkap tabir kesesakanku_.

.

.

_"__Kenapa bukan aku pasanganmu?" Gumamnya._

.

"Dasar, merepotkan! Bukan Begitu Hannie?" Komentar Heechul saat melihat keributan antara para dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa bukan aku pasanganmu?" Heechul menoleh saat mendengar gumaman kecil dari orang disampingnya, ia melihat tatapan mata itu menatap kearah lain, rautnya terlihat kecewa, Mungkin?. Diikutinya arah pandangannya. Seketika keningnya mengkerut dalam, 'Yesung? Ada apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

Para member super junior tengah memindahkan barang-barang kekamar sesuai couple masing-masing, raut wajah SiBum couple terlihat suram, sementara aura kemenangan menguar jelas dari diri evil kece seantero neraka #OOPS, kkk~#.

"Ku bilang apa? Kalian tak akan pernah menang dariku." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya yang terbusung

.

"Sungie-ah~" Kyuhyun merajuk manja dan merebahkan diri dipangkuan Yesung –sengaja menggoda.

"..." Kyuhyun mengernyit karena Yesung sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya, padahal biasanya akan menjerit benci ataupun memarahinya, tapi ini berbeda, Yesung hanya diam.

"Sungie-ah~" panggilnya dengan kadar kemanjaan diatas rata-rata. Sayangnya Yesung tetap mengacuhkannya. 'Ish! Dia mengacuhkanku lagi.' Batinnya.

"Sungie hyung~ aku ingin makan es krim, tolong antarkan ne?" Reowook tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk leher Yesung dari belakang.

"Ne! Kajja, Hyung juga sedang ingin makan es krim." Seru Yesung semangat sambil tersenyum, lalu bangkit menggandeng tangan Ryeowook yang tengah meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuunie~ kami pergi dulu ne~?" ejek Wookie.

"YAH! Sungie-ah, yang namjachingumu kan aku!"

"Sungie-ah!" Yesung tetap tak berbalik.

"Sungie hyung!" kali ini Yesung berhenti, tapi tetap tak berbalik.

"Sungie-ah~ aku ikut ne?" aegyeo gagal yang Kyuhyun lancarkan

"Hhhh~" Yesung menghela nafas panjang "Dengar Kyu! Aku sudah lelah menyuruhmu memanggilku HYUNG, sekarang terserah kau saja. Aku tak peduli lagi!" kesal Yesung sambil melangkah dengan poutan bibir maksimum, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan mungilnya ditahan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu~"

"Tapi aku tak mau!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

'Dasar! Apa mereka hanya menganggapku sebuah patung? Menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku mengajak Minnie Hyung saja, Huh!' batin Wookie kesal sambil melangkah pergi karena sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh KyuSung couple.

"Oh ayolah Baby~" Yesung memelototkan mata sipitnya. 'MWO? Baby? Hiii~ apa Kyuhyun sudah gila?' batin Yesung merinding geli "Kita sudah jadi pasangan. Hmm... lebih tepatnya PACARAN, jadi kurasa terlalu canggung jika aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel HYUNG. Mengertilah chagiya~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan Menekankan tiap katanya. Menggoyangkan tangan Yesung kekiri dan kekanan.

Yesung memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit, melawan kekeraskepalaan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat dirinya terkena hipertensi. "Hhhh~" dan sekali lagi hanya ada helaan nafas panjang yang keluar dari mulut Yesung –menyerah.

"Arraseo, terserah kau saja Kyu!"

"Kyuuunie~" Kyuhyun mengevaluasi perkatan Yesung

"Neee, Kyuuunie~!"

"Kkkk~ kajja baby! Aku ingin segera makan es krim bersamamu!" dan Yesung hanya bisa pasrah diseret 'namjanya' itu.

.

_Kau tak pernah sadar bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu, entah kapan rasa aneh ini perlahan muncul didasar hatiku, penolakanku pada jalan menyimpang yang telah ku tempuh tak pernah bisa menyelamatkanku dari jerat pesonamu._

_._

Obsidian indah itu menatap benci pada obyek manis didepan sana, atensinya tak juga berpaling sekalipun pintu itu telah tertutup rapat

.

.

Baby ayo cepat kesini, astaga! Kau sangat lambat baby. Baby aku ingin itu, ayo kesana. Baby ayo main yang itu. Baby lihat ini, bukankah ini bagus?. Baby... _bla..bla..bla.._ Yesung hanya merengut sebal saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan berteriak heboh dan menariknya kesana kemari mengelilingi taman hiburan dengan langkah brutalnya, 'bukankah tadi dia hanya mau beli es krim? Kenapa sekarang malah ketaman hiburan?' batin Yesung heran

"Baby ayo cepat aku ingin naik itu.." satu teriakan lagi, menimbulkan perempatan samar dikening si manis

"Naik apa Kyu?" tanyanya jengkel

"Ituu! Roller coster" Kyuhyun berbinar sambil menunjuk kesebuah roller coster.

"A-andwae! Aku tak mau!" Yesung menggeleng keras wajahnya pucat pasi

"Wae?"

"Aku... takut"

"Wkwkwk... padahal gelarmu member terseram, kkk~ tenang saja Hyungie ada aku disisimu" yakin Kyuhyun

"T-tapi... lagi pula kau sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan"

"CK~! Ayolah, tak perlu takut, ada aku"

"Euhm..." Yesung mengangguk samar

.

Yesung gelisah saat roller coter yang mereka naiki akan meluncur

"Baby" Yesung tersentak saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia mendongak, namja dihadapannya menebar senyum menenangkan, onyx kelammya bertemu pandang dengan obsidian tajam teduh itu. Apa ini? Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat di jalari friksi-friksi aneh tak terdeskripsikan, ia tak tau kenapa. Tapi ini, terasa nyaman?

"Gwaenchana, hanya ingat aku disini" kata Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tanganya.

1..2..3.. !

"AAAAAA! Kenapa benda ini naik? AAA! Kepalaku terbalik YA! Hentikaaan! Baby, aku takut! YA! Apa kalian tuli? Aku bilang hentikan! YA! Siapa saja tolong aku! Aaaaaa! Tuhanku! Andwaeee!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Yesung

.

"Ahahahaha!" yesung tertawa sangat keras, tak ia perdulikan sendi-sendi rahangnya yang mulai ngilu akibat dari lamanya dia tertawa juga tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang

"Euwweek... eug- bukanka- eughweek..." Kyuhyun muntah-muntah sambil tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang mual dan tangan kanannya menempel tembok di depannya, ini pertama kalinya ia naik roller coster dan langsung berakibat dirinya 'terkulai lemas tak berdaya'. Keh?.

"Jangan bicara lagi." Memijit pundak Kyuhyun sambil terus menahan tawanya

.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada sebatang pohon rindang di tepi danau dekat taman bermain itu, emerladnya terpejam pelan ketika lembutnya semilir angin membelai surai sewarna madu miliknya. Tap..tap..tap.. seseorang mendekat, dia tau pasti siapa itu

"Ini.." tangan mungil itu mengacungkan sekaleng minuman bersoda, dan disambut hangat oleh tangan pucatnya

Klaang... glub..glub.. aahhh

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ne, Gomawo Sungie baby~" sungie baby, yesung tak paham kenapa ia tak marah saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu, biasanya ia akan marah dan merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang hyung, tapi sekarang ia merasa panggilan itu terdengar, manis?

"Kyunie, kau terlihat sangat semangat disini. Wae?"

"Wae? Karena ini pertama kalinya aku ketaman hiburan" Kyuhyun berujar sendu, emerlad itu menatap guguran daun mapple yang berjatuhan anggun tertiup angin musim gugur.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun heran, benarkah Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah ketaman hiburan sebelumnya? Mustahil! Hampir-hampir ia bereriak sebelum mendapati kristal bening itu luruh dari sepasang emerlad indah dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan air mata itu? Entah kenapa Yesung membencinya, dadanya sesak.

"K-kau kenapa Kyu? Uljima.. jebal.." tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat menghapus lelehan asin dipipinya kemudian memeluk sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu, mengusap punggung orang yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan lembut.

"Uljima, jebal.. bagilah sedikit bebanmu padaku.. kau tau aku pendengar yang baik.." tetap mengelus surai Kyuhyun

"Kau tau baby? Kenapa aku belum pernah pergi ke taman hiburan sebelumnya?" Yesung menggeleng tanpa suara, membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya

"Karena tak pernah ada yang menemaniku untuk pergi kesini, bahkan kedua orang tua dan kakakku sekalipun, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Bahkan aku tak pernah benar-benar punya teman saat sekolah mereka hanya mau berteman denganku karena uang kedua orang tuaku."

"Sepertinya itu bukan masalah terbesarmu Kyu, katakan yang sejujurnya" Kyuyun terkekeh geli, Yesung memang orang yang terlalu peka

"Aku hanya merasa sesak. Kau tau kan sungie? Aku sudah pacaran dengan seohyun selama lima tahun?"

"Ne, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah antara hubunganmu dengan seohyun?" yesung penasaran

"Orang tuaku tidak menyetujui aku berhubungan dengan seohyun, mereka menyuruh kami untuk berpisah. Sejujurnya aku masih bimbang antara memilih kedua orang tua yang sangat kusayangi dengan seoyhyun sebagai kekasihku" yesung menatap iba

"Kyu, pilihlah apa yang menjadi kehendak hatimu, aku yakin kau pasti memilih apa yang terbaik bagimu dan kedua orang tuamu" tutur yesung menenangkan, Kyuhyun tersenyum samar

"Hyung.. aku mengantuk" sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan yesung

"Kau tau hyung? kau wangi cokelat, sangat harum, dan kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja bahkan jari-jari tangan mu terlalu mungil." Ambil menuntun jemari yesung untuk mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya! Jangan mulai lagi Cho!"

"Kkkkk~ jinjayo. Mungkin jika kau seorang yeoja aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan tak akan berpaling untuk yeoja lain" Kyuhyun merasa kantuk menyergap tubuhnya, tanpa menyadari seseorang lain yang tengan menerawang kosong akibat perkataannya

.

.

06.30 pm, dorm terlihat ramai karna sekarang waktunya makan malam. Tapi semua sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan yang dibuat oleh ryeowook itu, mereka masih menunggu kedua member super aneh yang belum datang sedari mereka berangkat _'Berkencan' _tadi pagi.

"Aish jinja! Teukie hyung aku sudah lapar" rengek eunhyuk kesal karena leeteuk melarang semua makan sebelum '_mereka'_ pulang

"Sebentar lagi eunhyuk-ah" ujarnya.

Tak lama pintu dorm terbuka menampakkan kedua orang yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu-tunggu

"Kami pulaaang~" teriak keduanya semangat sambil berlari heboh kearah leeteuk lalu memeluknya erat.

"Sudah puas kencannya?" SiBum bersindekap didepan pintu menyambut KyuSung dengan tatapan sinis, KyuSung menerobos SiBum dengan acuh

"He-Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya leeteuk heran, leeteuk balas memeluk mereka

"Kami menyayangimu umma" ungkap mereka berbarengan. Leeteuk loading

.

.

Ceklek.. blam... heechul menutup pintu kamarnya pelan berniat mengejutkan hangeng, dilihatnya punggung itu membelakanginya... kkkk~ heechul tertawa dalam hati 'Dia pasti terkejut'

"Hannie!"

Srakk! Lembar-lembar foto itu berserakan dilantai. Hangeng panik, segera ia pungut semua lembar foto itu, kemudian menatap heechul tajam

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" dia membentak penuh emosi

"A-aku... mianhe" heechul takut. Jujur baru kali ini ia melihat Hangeng marah padanya, dan itu sangat menakutkan baginya

"KELUAR!"

"Tap-tapi-"

"KELUAR"

Tap..tap..tap... brak... heechul membanting pintu kamar mereka membuat semua member yang sedang diruang tv terlonjak kaget.

Sreeettt...

"C-cullie-ah?" heechul menyeret leeteuk kedalam kamarnya

.

.

_HanChul Room_

"Shit! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, bahkan kau membuatku sampai membentak heechul dan mengusirnya, kkkk~" Hangeng terkekeh geli, sambil menatapi foto bergambar namja manis yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya, mencium tepat pada bibir gambar itu.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, kau harus menjadi milikku, walau ku tau kau berbeda denganku" seringainya sinis

.

Heechul mengerjap membiaskan cahaya yang masuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela di kamar yang sudah seminggu ini ia tempati bersama leeteuk. Lalu kangin kemana? Jawabnya hanya satu, kangin tidur di kamar hanchul menemani Hangeng

.

.

Teng..tereng..teng..teng.. Kyuhyun mengangkat panci penggorengan dan memukulnya dengan sendok sayur menggunakan semangat penuh. Membuat suara menggangu telinga.

"Hyung-deuull! Ayo cepat bangun! Kyuhyunniee ada pengumuman!" teriaknya lantang

Plakk!

"Auwwww! Hyung, sakit" jeritnya saat heechul memukul kepala belakangnya

"Berisik!" 'dasar nenek sihir' batin Kyuhyun  
"Apa kau bilang? Kalau aku nenek sihir kau adalah iblis terkutuk yang berusaha ku lenyapkan!" 'ha! Dia bisa mendengarku?'

"Tentu saja!" hiiii.. Kuhyun memilih kabur

.

.

Semua anggota berkumpul melingkar, bersiap mendengarkan game apa lagi yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun berdehem kecil. "Begini, kita akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama SEME, kelompok kedua UKE. Anggota kelompok seme diharuskan mencari anggota kelompok uke, tapi tidak harus pasangan yang sudah ditentukan, kalian boleh mencari anggota kelompok uke yang kalian inginkan. Kalau kalian sudah menemukan uke kalian, selanjutnya kalian harus mencari petunjuk yang tersembunyi untuk menerima tantangan selanjutnya. Ada pertanyaan?" semuanya menggeleng.

"Oiya! Kalian tau? lee sooman sudah tau dengan game yang kita mainkan, dan dia mendukung semua properti dan biaya game ini, game yang kita jalani akan dijadikan semacam vearity show."

"Benarkah? Sudah lama aku tak ikut vierity show." Ujar eunhyuk semangat.

"Aku harus mendapatkan yesung hyung. ya, harus" tekat bulat siwon  
"Apa maksudmu? Aku yang akan mendapatkan yesung hyung, bukan kau kuda jelek!" ejek kibum meremehkan

"Apa kau bilang?"tanya siwon murka

"Aku bilang, Aku yang akan mendapatkan yesung hyung, bukan kau kuda jelek!"

"Kau-"

Bug..bug..plak..bug..bug...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks to :

HanHyun : kkkk~ seru? Chingu ngga akan berpikir kayak gitu lagi kalo baca chapter yang aannncuuur ini... wkwkwk... soal upkil ne? Xixixi... saya orangnya lemot jadi ngga akan mungkin bisa upkil... gomawo udah riview...

Jeremy kim84 : Mungkin Kyusung? Kkk~ ne, ni dah lanjut.. gomawo riviewnya chingu

Mylovrlyyeye : ne, ni udah lanjut ko chingu.. gomawo riviewnya ^^

Kyusung'S26 : kibum? Emang iya? #plaakk XD# e, dah dilanjut

spark ju clouds :dah lanjut.. ^_^ gomawo udah riview...

Reani Clouds : kkkk~ ne... gomawo udah riview...

rina afrida : hmm... donghae? Bisa jadi.. bisa jadi... gomawo udah riview...

: udah dilanjut cangminnie~ wkwk #jewer#

kyutiesung : xixi... ne, ni udah lanjut gomawo udah riview...

CloudSparkyuLove : waduuuh kok pada jawab donghae? Wkwkwk~ gomawo udah riview...

kyusung shipper :haha... saya juga berharap gitu~ gomawo riviewnya kyusungie~

cassandraelf : soalnya saya ngga yakin ma ff ini... XD gomawo udah riview...

babykyusung : siapa? Saya juga ngga tau~ tapi disinya chingu udah bisa nyimpulin ko~ gomawo udah riview...

Jy : Kibum? Mungkinkah? _

Guest : ye... kisung? Kayanya di ff ni kisung jadi brothership deh chingu... gomawo udah riview...

alinzajazky : ne~ gomawo udah riview...

SasaClouds : kkk~ sebenernya idenya ini dari k-movie yang stright... tapi... karena cerita ini konfliknya terlalu rumit jadi saya Cuma ambil beberapa set semuanya saya rombak, and ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh sama film aslinya...

Kris kyusungdewi : ne.. ni udah di lanjut... gomawo udah riview... ^^

I'm dhie Cloud's : gomawo riviewnya chingu ^^

AuraKim : kkk~ rivienya luchu... gomawo

Kyunnie love Sungie : ngga tau juga si XD gomawo udah riview

.

.

Sebelumnya saya ngga terlalu yakin bakalan dapet riview, tapi ya... chingu-deul emang baik hati...wkwkw...

Gomawo.. jongmal neomu gomawo chingu-deul udada mau baca ff absurd saya dan capek-capek nyempetin riview, sekali lagi cepter dua memang selalu mengecewakan -_- tapi saya punya alesan lho... ni karena bertepatan ma ujian kenaikan kelas yang bentar lagi mau melahap habis? Pikiran saya, and seperti biasa, saya selalu disibukkan sama tugas-tugas sekolah yang bejibuun... saya mohon maaf jika terkesan bertele-tele dan membosankan, dan maaf atas kesalahan rutin saya, miss typo. Kkkk~.

.

Silahkan riview jika berkenan... annyeong ^^

.

TBC


End file.
